We would like to solve the structure of the 5-coordinate Fe(II) form. It will be necessary to utilize a synthetic mother liquor around the crystal, separated from the outside air by an oil layer. The large amount of mother liquor around the crystal absorbs strongly at the X-ray wavelength used in our laboratory generator. Since the rotation camera is on a different wavelength, it will absorb significantly less.